1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield box capable of surely fixing all shield connectors thereto, and capable of enhancing shielding reliability thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-216907 discloses a structure of grounding shield terminals, which are conducted to shield conductors of a plurality of shield wires, to a ground member while arraying and fixing terminals of the respective wires.
In accordance with such a shield structure, the plurality of shield wires are arrayed in parallel to one another between two (first and second) conductive sandwiching members, and the plurality of shield wires are sandwiched by the first and second conductive sandwiching members. The shield wires are sandwiched by the conductive sandwiching members, whereby the respective shield wires are fixed. In addition, the sandwiching members contact the shield terminals, whereby the shield terminals are grounded to the ground member.